Operators of data centers also want to protect their electrical devices from black-outs and brown-outs. As a result, such operators may install uninterruptible power supplies (UPS's) that can provide some level of battery back-up, either to keep a system operating throughout a power failure, or to give the system enough time to shut down safely and cleanly.